


On Clear and Sleepless Nights

by NanakiBH



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: Luxu saw that knowledge came at a cost.





	On Clear and Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda obsessed with the idea of the Master of Masters' cheerfulness being a facade. He's probably really horrible, but I still want him to be happy, gosh dang it.

The Master held him in the middle of the night when the moon was at its highest, as it gazed down upon the clock tower. Awoken by a feeling of unrest that stirred his heart, Luxu remained motionless and opened his eyes a crack to observe the shadows in the corner of the room. He listened to the Master's breathing, too uneven to be asleep.

There was anxiety in each of his breaths.

Luxu closed his eyes and breathed it in.

The way the Master held him wasn't the way to hold a person. When he was in his arms, Luxu was a stuffed animal. It didn't bother him, though. For someone like the Master who wasn't like other people, there was nothing strange about it. In a world where he stood separate from everyone, he was just searching for the warmth of another person who resembled him.

Luxu wondered if he sufficed.

 

The world was unimaginably big, and he was just a small thing.

 

Just thinking about the world's vastness made the breath get caught in his throat. The town sleeping beneath them was just an insignificant part of something much greater. Even within that town, Luxu realized that there were infinitely many things unknown to him. Everything beyond the horizon was a mystery. Beyond that, and beyond that still, there waited even more mysteries – things that would have surely been out of their reach and beyond their knowledge forever.

It made him feel helpless.

If simply thinking about it was that upsetting, he wondered how the Master felt. He seemed to know things that other people wouldn't have been able to even comprehend; hidden things, forbidden things.

That knowledge had to be what kept him awake at night.

Luxu wanted to curl up with him and forget about the things he didn't know. He couldn't understand why the Master chose to hold on to someone as small as him – he didn't think he was strong enough to serve as an anchor. If there hadn't been two arms holding him, he felt as though he would have been carried away by the night sky.

 

Maybe it helped to know that there were things smaller than oneself.

Maybe that was all.

 

So that the Master could put on another cheerful face when the sun rose, Luxu hoped that his smallness gave him comfort.


End file.
